


Push, Baby, Push

by ElizaErotica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth Fetish, Gen, Me not the characters, Mpreg, Self-Indulgent, graphic birth, graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaErotica/pseuds/ElizaErotica
Summary: Dean wakes up with a full belly and a brand new vagina and nature takes its course





	Push, Baby, Push

**Author's Note:**

> fukc

When Dean came into consciousness he felt strangely heavy and when he rolled onto his back it was almost hard to breathe. He sat up and pushed back the thin motel comforter and immediately saw the sight of the problem. Hanging between his legs was a huge, round belly, if he didn’t know any better he would’ve thought he was pregnant.

He shot out of bed, alerting Sam, who was just walking out out of shower to see his brother stood there, shirt forced below his chest to make space for his bulging belly.

“What the hell happened to me?” Dean yelled.

“Is it a tumour?” Sam asked, bewildered. 

“Yeah tumours this big grow overnight Sammy.” Dean was at a loss of what to do.

“You look pregnant,” Sam said, moving forward to touch it. Dean let him, Sam’s large hands resting on his stomach and pressing in. “It’s really hard, Dean. You feel pregnant too.”

“I’m a man incase you didn’t notice before,” Dean snapped, batting Sam’s hands away. “I gotta pee. Find out what’s wrong with me. 

He shut the bathroom door and reached into his boxers and-

“Sam!”

Sam was through the door in an instant.

“Sam, my dick’s gone.”

.

The last hour had been nothing less than hectic.

Whoever or whatever had given Dean the stomach from hell had also afforded him a vagina to go with it, which put their minds in one place. Cas arrived as soon as Dean asked him to. 

Cas pressed two fingers to Dean’s temple, face tight with concentration but after a couple of seconds it was clear nothing was happening. He next moved his fingers down to Dean’s stomach that was still exposed.

“Dean there’s a child in here,” Cas said, eyes wide with astonishment. 

“That’s impossible,” Dean scoffed. 

“You’re nine months pregnant, Dean.” 

.

Dean’s first contraction hit at around 10:30am. They were expecting it - Dean had gone through the full 5 stages of grief in the space of an hour - but the sharp pain that shot across his abdomen caused him to drop to his knees with a cry, clutching his swollen stomach. Sam and Cas were by his side in an instant but Dean pushed them away. 

“I can handle my damn self!” he yelled gruffly. He got back to his feet after the initial shock, taking a deep, shaky breath.

“Was that a contraction?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“You think I know what a contraction feels like?” Dean barked. He knew it was though, what else could it be? The last hour he’d felt a growing pressure in his pelvis and knew birth was inevitable.

“Are you going into labour, Dean?” Sam asked, looking between Dean and Cas as if the angel could provide an answer.

Dean felt a new wave of pain wash over him, giving an effect answer to Sam’s question. He breathed through it, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to relax himself. 

“This isn’t happening,” Dean mumbled. The last thing he wanted right now was to be with his brother and Cas in a crappy, cramped motel room. He needed fresh air but he didn’t dare leave the room looking like this. He didn’t have clothes big enough to cover his protruding belly and he wouldn’t be caught dead with it hanging out. 

“We still have hours, right? Until you get close to giving birth we can find a way to stop this before then,” Sam said in a hurry.

“You two should hit the library, I’ll hold up the shop,” Dean suggested. He just wanted to be alone.

“I can’t leave you alone like this,” Sam insisted.

Dean looked to Cas with pleading eyes. “Actually, Dean is right. Active labour might not begin for another 12 hours and he can call us if anything progresses. We would be more help researching.”

Cas practically had to drag Sam out of the motel room. Sam was still listing reasons for Dean to call him when Dean slamed the door shut. He’d only had to endure another two contractions before Sam and Cas left, both times the other men had tried to comfort him and both times Dean had rather aggressively pushed them away.

Dean texted Sam updates every hour. He opened the window but closed the curtains and while he was alone stripped down to his boxers. The contractions weren’t overly strong, just uncomfortable, the anxiety of knowing what was coming made up most of the pain.

After eight hours Dean was sweaty and uncomfortable. He settled on the shower, turning it onto a lukewarm heat and getting it, feeling an instant relief. He ran his hands over his heavy stomach. It looked perfect, no stretch marks, not even any hair, just smooth tanned skin. He always found pregnant women to be kinda hot, now he almost was one.

He let his fingers go lower, to his newly formed vagina. The hair was softer than it was before, and he wished he could see it past his huge stomach. From what he could feel, it was a swell vagina, nothing out of the ordinary. He wasn’t bleeding or anything yet, but he assumed that wouldn’t last too long.

The warm water was so soothing but that could only last so long as another contraction came over him. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed steadily in the hopes it would pass quickly. This one was slightly more powerful than the ones before it and lasted noticeably longer as well. Dean was panting by the time it was over, hands running across his stomach.

He didn’t get any time to come down from it as his phone started to ring from the bedroom. He knew if he left it then Sam would come racing home to check on him so he left the shower, wet and cold instead of pleasantly warm to pick it up.

“What?” he answered harsher than necessary.

“You didn’t text are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m alright, I was just in the shower.” He had more to say but couldn’t bring himself to take about it with his brother. “Put Cas on.”

“Dean-“

“Just do it,” Dean said.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas, I think they’re getting closer together, the last one was really long, what am I supposed to be doing?” Dean explain, absently rubbing his stomach. 

“From what I’ve read you’re supposed to breathe through them and find a rhythm,” Castiel explained, voice calm as ever.

“How much longer do I have before…” he trailed off. It already felt as if it lasted an eternity. 

“It’s different for everyone. Start timing how far the contractions are apart. The library is closing soon so we’ll have to head back soon.” 

“Okay. How’s the research going?” he asked, but immediately felt another contraction being. He bit his lip at the intensity and groaned lowly. 

“Dean are you alright?” Cas asked in concern.

“Answer my damn question,” Dean barked.

“We haven’t found anything.”

.

After Dean hung up on Cas he wasn’t in the mood for a shower so he slipped his boxers back on and continued to pace around the confined space of the motel room. After the next contraction he began the timer on his phone and discovered the contractions were only 5 minutes apart but each one lasted a minute at least. The ache coming out of his back made it too difficult to lie down he had to keep pacing, leaning on whatever he could for support when he needed it.

As time passed they got closer together and somehow lasted even longer. He kept timing them per Castiel’s order and by the time they got down to 3 minutes apart he really began to panic. He needed support through them desperately, and found himself bending over the kitchenette counters or squatting holding onto the chairs for support. It felt good when he spread his legs, like his body knew it was preparing for the inevitable.

The motel door unlocked with a click and Sam and Cas enter, with Sam’s concern painted all over his face.

“How far apart are they, Dean?” Cas asked when he noticed the disheveled state the man was in.

“3 minutes,” Dean told him.

“I need to check you,” Cas said, matter-of-factly.

“Check me?” Dean exclaimed.

“Someone needs to,” Sam said. 

As another contraction rose in him there was a forceful pressure inside of him. He strode as far away from Sam and Cas as he could but there was really nowhere to go. He braced himself against a wall as the powerful contraction began and wanted nothing more to spread his legs and push. Too embarrassed to do that, he settled for silently bear down, feeling that pressure moving within his pelvis.

“I need to check how dilated you are now, Dean.”

As Dean slumped away from the wall, Sam came up to him to guide him to the bed. Dean let out a weak protest but Sam insisted and lead him over to the bed where Castiel had laid out a towel

When Sam sat him down the pressure in the bottom of his spine became almost unbearable.

“Sam get out!” he barked.

“Maybe it would be best if you left,” Castiel decided after a moment. Once Sam was out of the door, Castiel told Dean to lay back.

Dean did as he was told, leaning back against the pillows and resisted the urge to yell at the pain in his back.

“We need to remove your underwear,” Castiel said. The angel looked more than uncomfortable at the prospect. “Do you want me to-“

“No!” Dean exclaimed. “I can take my own damn underwear off.” He lifted his hips and slipped them off, immediately feeling overly exposed to the angel at the end of the bed.

“Spread your legs,” Cas instructed and Dean hid his face in the crook of his elbow to hide his embarrassment at the act.

He almost flinched away as Castiel’s cold fingers touched his vagina. “Shouldn’t you be using gloves?” he asked.

“I’m sanitary, Dean, don’t worry. This may hurt, I’m sorry.”

Castiel’s fingers pushed inside of him, which wasn’t entirely unpleasant but as soon as they hit his dilated cervix waves of pain ran over him again.

“You’re further along that I thought,” Cas said. A contraction began and he groaned with the pain, causing Cas to extract his fingers in panic, probably feeling more than he wanted to. Dean felt the uncontrollable urge to push, so he did. “Are you pushing? Don’t push yet Dean you’re not fully dilated,” Cas said in a hurry.

“I need to,” Dean ground out.

“You can’t,” Cas insisted. “Breathe, Dean.”

Dean hadn’t even realised he was holding his breath. He gulped in air and gripped the sheets as tight as he could. 

“Can I come back in?” Sam yelled through the door.

It was really inevitable that Sam would see something, Dean thought.

“Yeah,” Dean yelled back. “Can I get up?” he asked Cas, who nodded and took Dean’s arm to help him up. The pressure in his pelvis was almost unbearable but he needed to get up, he couldn’t take it on his back. As soon as Sam was through the door he was at Dean’s side.

“How far along is he?” he asked Cas.

“Around 8 centimetres maybe 9, it won’t be long now.”

“Shouldn’t he be laying down?”

“I am here you know, Sam,” Dean growled.

“Sorry, sorry.”

.

Dean spends as long as he can on his feet but it soon becomes too much and he has to find something to hold himself up on, especially through the long and arduous contractions he feels. He groans through them, telling Cas to fuck off when he tells him to breathe.

With each contraction the pressure in his pelvis mounts and he does everything he can not to push as hard as he’s able. He doesn’t know how long he’s been waiting but eventually it becomes too much and he pushes through clenched teeth and feels something _move_ inside of him. He takes a deep breath and bears down again and once again feels an unbelievable amount of pressure as something descends inside of him. He releases the push and a cry, alerting Sam and Cas.

“Dean stop pushing,” Cas said firmly, coming to his side to take his arms. They must’ve noticed his bulging perineum as the baby descending through his cervix to the birth canal. “Sam help me get him to the bed.”

It was hard to walk with a baby’s head bulging between his legs but he managed to get over to the bed where he lowered himself down to a squat with the help of Sam and Cas on each arm. He rests one arm on the bed, the other reaching out until Sam takes it, gripping it tightly for support.

In the new position Dean feels spread wider than ever and he bet if he reached down he would be able to feel the head at his entrance. As another contraction began he lowered his head to his chest and pushed, the head strained against Dean’s entrance as he did so, groaning deeply in the back of his throat. Cas’ fingers rested gently on the stretched skin. He felt as if he was making headway but as soon as he stopped pushing to take a deep breath he felt the head slip back in. He bowed his head and pushed again desperately, but the same thing happened when he finished pushing. 

“Damnit!” he yelled, beginning to push again even once the contraction was over. 

“Slow down, Dean. Only push on a contraction,” Sam explained, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Dean wanted to cry.

Dean’s voice cracked on a yell as he began to push on the next contraction, bearing down so hard he felt as if he’d burst a blood vessel. Once again the head bulged out against his entrance. This time it stayed there, stretching his entrance and creating a terrible burn. 

“Pull it out, Cas,” he begged ungracefully.

“I can’t, Dean. Not much longer.”

“Is he crowning?” Sam asked. Dean wanted to swing a fist at him for asking.

“Yes, I think so.” Dean is fairly sure he knows what that means and he’s fairly sure by the feel of things, he is in fact, crowning.

He breathed as deeply as he could between contractions, in through his nose, out, steadily through his mouth. He tried not to think about the burn and the pressure but his rest is short lived as another contraction builds and he has no other choice but to continue pushing.

He bore down and felt the head protrude through his opening further, he gripped Sam’s hand tighter and felt Cas’ hands too close for comfort cradling the head. The contraction finished too soon, he knew he was making progress. He can’t stretch much further. 

He panted desperately, thighs aching with the effort of keeping himself up, hole stretched as wide as he thinks it can go. Sam is silent, thankfully, and so is Cas, just holding him there. 

Another contraction and he pushed with a yell, feeling the baby move through him until the head is as it’s widest point and he wants to scream with how wide he is. He wasted no time in taking a gulp of air and bearing down desperately, trying to get it out of him as fast as possible, to have this ordeal over with. The head popped out of him finally and he gasped at the feeling.

“Dean stop pushing,” Cas ordered and he does. He can feel Cas moving around down there running his fingers around the baby’s neck, and holy shit it’s _turning_ inside of him. “It should come out on the next contraction,” Cas said to Sam and not Dean, who felt pretty out of it by this point.

“You’re almost there, Dean,” Sam praised him, squeezing his hand back.

“Oh god,” Dean moaned as the contraction mounts and began to push again.

Slowly one shoulder was eased out and then the other, Dean begged for Cas to pull it out but Cas was gentle in cradling the baby until Dean hit another contraction and Dean bore down once more. The baby finally slipped free with a gush of fluid. Cas immediately preening it until it started a shaky cry. It was alive. Dean didn’t know if he was supposed to be happy about that or not. He ached terribly but was helpless to do anything so he rested his head in his arms. 

“You did it, Dean!” Sam exclaimed. Yeah, he did. And now what?

“It’s a girl,” Cas told them. He sounded relieved.

Dean closed his eyes tightly and buried his face further into the bedding. He heard Cas clamp the cord and cut it and Sam gush over the baby, way more excited than he should be.

“Do you want to see her, Dean?” Cas asked.

“I’m good thanks,” Dean croaked out.

Sam and Cas cleaned up the baby while Dean waited for it to be over, but he still had to deliver the after birth- something he always vaguely knew about but never thought about. He pushed it out easily and let Cas clean him up downstairs so he could put some clean boxers on and crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of his life. 

Sam cradled the baby in brand new baby blankets and was just about to feed her her first bottle when Dean fell asleep, ignoring the many attempts of Sam to get Dean to even look at her.

When Dean woke his stomach was hairy again, and flat. And he had a penis instead of a vagina. He sat up suddenly to see Sam still fast asleep and Cas was no where to be seen.

He hadn’t heard the baby cry once through the night from its little bundle of blankets on the floor. He got out of bed on unsteady legs to check on it. The blankets were empty, there was no baby. He didn’t care where it had gone, everything was back to normal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lazy start, lazy end, self indulgent middle  
> i needed this in my life and so, dear reader, did you  
> please leave comments, all comments are good, even the bad ones


End file.
